Surprise Yourself
by CoCr00121
Summary: Rose is a new student at St. Valds high and when she arrives make some fast friends and a surprising friendship with her english teacher Dimitri but what happens a year later when they're kidnapped and she has to chose between family and love of her life.
1. New Student

NEW STORY! Ok so the full description is: Rose is a new sudent in grade 12 at St. Valdamir High, she makes some friends but can't help falling for her english teacher Dimitri Belivok after they bond over some interesting events. One year later they are cathing up in chapters and she gets kidnapped, which ends in a cruel desicion between her family and the love of her life. All human, in Rose's POV until futher notice...Enjoy :)

I fucking hate being the new kid, honestly I'm pretty sure I moved to the smallest, most hickish town on the planet and today I am finding out firsthand how well rednecks deal with new students, and if your curious it's not very well. For one their fashion sense almost makes me puke in my mouth, I mean if I see one more plaid shirt with cowboy boots I am going to have the worlds greatest freak out. Also they keep staring at me like I'm some kind of freak, my designer clothes dark hair, eyes and skintone make me stick out like an elephant wlaking down the middle of broadway, yes I came from New York. I am currently eating my lunch outside on one of the benches, as of yet I haven't met anyone I could be friends with, It's going to be a long year.

Here I sit drowning in self pity when what will soon become known as my best friend pulls up beside me, I can tell we are going to get along because she also looks like she's straight from the city and because she's not eating inside with the rest of the country bumpkins.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I smile politely, it feels a little awkward but I can't go showing my crazy and wild side at first glance, she doesn't look up for it right now anyways.

"I'm Lissa, and I am glad to see someone else in this school who doesn't think our clothes should look like something straight from Heartland." I laugh, she is someone I could get along with very easily, I might actually see a glimmer of hope in my despressing tunnel of hickville darkness.

"What class do you have next?" Hopefully she's with me, last class I sat beside some girl named Mia and I all I can say is that they should send her back to grade eight where she obviously belongs, maybe she skipped a few grade.

"I have english, we have Mr. Belivok, and I have a boyfriend but oh hot damn!" She giggles, "No really he is the hottest teacher on this earth, you'll love him when you have him, what class do you have?" I am just about to answer when the bell interupts us, I start to jog towards the doors as I yell back English to her. I can't tell if she hears me or not. I ignore the quetsioning stares and head to my locker, I grab my books in record time and make it to class before the teacher who must be the "oh hot damn" hot Mr. Belivok, by some stroke of luck I see Lissa sitting alone in the back of the class, she jumps up and hollers for me to sit beside her I just make it to my seat as the door is shut.

I sit down in my seat and see the hottest thing on legs walk into the classroom. At first guess I would say he was a student coming back for extra credit because he hardly looked 23 but his clothes and demeanor show that he is the one in charge. I feel like I'm having a mental stutter as I look at him, Lissa nudges me and nodds, oh hot damn is correct. You can tell by half the girls expressions in the class that I'm not alone with my assesment of his looks, the other half looks like they're taking their daydreams past the sweet first kiss stage.

"Good afternoon class, today we have a new student in our class, Rosemarie Hathaway could you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." I freeze, in none of my other classes was I forced to do this, I can't help but flip him off under my desk. His expression looked almost as if he could tell that I was giving him the finger. "Rosemarie?"

"Rose." I correct as I make my way up to the front of the room, every single set of eyes in on me and I have the overwhemling urge to punch Mr. Belivok in the face, he could have all the looks in the world but right now his hotness was irreleavent, I hated him. I'm quite sure my face portrayed my message because he went to stand behind his desk, at least he was out of my reach, When I spun to face my classmates I saw that it was worse than I thought, every one of their backwood looking faces were set in a curious shock, getting a new student was probably like a Christmas gift to them, I considered telling them what I thought but decided against it, no need for a detention on my first day. "Hey everyone, I'm Rose, I moved from New York to come here and live with my father. Also I would like to award all of you for being the largest group of people I've ever seen wearing plaid shirts, cowboy boots and those horse belt bucks, congrats!" And with that I made my way to the back of the class, everyones faces were hilarious some were laughing, others offened, and some were looking down at their outfits with pride as if I had just complimented them. Mr. Belivok looked like he was crossed between laughing and giving me a detention, Lissa was beaming I couldn't help but smile. When I came to my seat I noticed that the guy to my right was in near hysterics, he stuck out because of his black t-shirt and ripped demin jeans. He was also pale with balck hair and blue eyes. Little tears had started to form around the corners of his eyes and his face was red with lack of oxegene I started to laugh with him and despite just being insulted the rest of the class joined in.

"Thank you miss Hathaway for that very instightful and wonderful way of greeting the class," he smirked at me for a second before continuing, I felt my thoughts of his shift, maybe I didn't hate him just dislike. Actually who am I kidding, this was going to be my favorite class for more reasons than one. "now if everyone can please turn to page 251 in the text..." Throughout the class I got to meet a few people that I liked, the first being the giggle goth kid who turned out to be named Christian and to other easy going guys named Eddie and Mason. I spent the rest of the class talking to Lissa and trying unsucessfully to pay attention to the lesson, but I didn't get to leave the moment class ending like I planned instead I got called back by Mr. Belivok.

"Rose may I speak with you for a moment." After listening to him speak for 65 minutes I have come to the conclusion that his accent is Russian, wonder how the hell he ended up here. I nodded and turned, I had been so close to freedom! But on the bright side I only have one more period left and then Lissa is comnig over to help me unpack. "So how are you liking St. Vald's?"

"Horribly, and I've been in trouble before Mr. B, you can cut the small talk and tell me why I'm really here." I tack on a smile at the end for good measure, he does not look like the kind of person you want to get on the bad side of. His smile falters a little bit and I feel bad until I remember I am probably about ot get a detention.

"Mr. Belivok," he corrects, "and I know your not going to like this but appaerntly you had a number of consicenses to face back at your old school." He raises one eyebrow and stares at me, I let the memory of my last stupid stunt run through my head.

"Alexis come on nobody will find out, lets go!"

"But Rose what if someone cathes us?" Her anexity was almost laughabe.

"Look Alex, either we do this or I do, you choice." He nodded and hoisted me up to the roof of our dorm, we then proceded to pour buckets apon bucks of black paint effectivly blacking out all the windows and making it possible for us to go on to phase two. "Kay Alex, now when I say go I want you to help me place all of these stink bombs in the vent, ok?" she nodds, "GO!"

Slowly I get what he is trying to say "No, no, no, no, no please Mr. B," Shit this is bad, lets just say that I had more detentions lined up for me than I did days left of school.

"I'm sorry Rose but the only way they'll let you graduate is if you serve detentions before and after school until the end of the year." His tone goes soft for a minute and I hope that he might also think that my punishment is a little to severe, until he continues, "and that is exactly what you'll get, every morning and afternoon you are to report to my classroom, if you miss more than one detention you will be expelled." The nice Mr.B is gone and in his place is some coldhearted Russian douche bag. I don't agree or disagree but as I leave the room I can't help but say one more little thing to annoy him, maybe to show him this is a horrible idea.

I put on my best annoy teachers pet voice and say "You better be bringing the coffee Comrad, I'd like a extra large triple triple." I smile sweetly and leave the class, fully prepared to show him what a mistake this is going to be.

As I walk to my next class I am in a foul mood, I explain to the teacher why I was late and can tell he does not give two shits about where I've been. actually I'm pretty sure he already doesn't like me although I can't fathom why. I do later find out that his name is Mr. Alto or Stan as everyone calls him, his hatred for me makes sense now. Miss Rebecca Alto was the head mistriss at my last private school and judging by the look on his face I'd bet my whole closet that they know eachother well enough to spead gossip about one unruly student like me. He teaches math so I don't really listen to anything going on during the class, I tell Lissa that she will have ot come later due to my detentions but she says she'll wait, apparently she has some project to do with Christian, who I now know is her boyfriend. I can't see how thye got together but I guess sometimes love works like that. I spend most my time cheating off Lissa and dreading my detention, I'm guessing it won't be over an hour or so and I don't really feel the need to tell my father, he doesn't get home till seven so it works out fine.

The bell rings all to quick and before I know it I find myself waiting at Mr. B's door hating life, he lets me in without a word and gestures for me to take a seat, after a few minutes of silence my ears start to ring and I can't take it anymore.

"Arn't you going to say something?" I don't have to talk loud because I am sitting in the desk right beside his but after it being so quite it sounds like I'm screaming to me.

"Your not here to chit chat miss Hathaway." I don't know why but the fact that he is so polite is really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah well thye didn't bring me in here to drive me insane either and if I have to sit here for another minute and listen to that damn clock I'm going to lose it!" I swear to god if he doesn't reply I will freak out, I am actually just getting ready to tell him off when he speaks.

"What would you like to talk about miss Hathaway?" Not really what I was looking for but at least it's something.

"Call me Rose, if I have to spend the rest of the year here we might as well be on a first name bases, alright Comrad?" I smile hoping my joking will lighten the mood, how can he be so god damn serious, it's infuriating!

"You don't know anything about Russia so cut the Comard thing Ok?" He waits but I just laugh, "if you really have that big of a probelm calling me by my proper name then at least call me Dimitri." Finally! He smiles and I mentally pat myself on the back for breaking the serious mood. "Only outside of class though." And there we go, nevermind.

"Alright, I guess that will work, so why did you move all the way to the middle of nowhere?"

"I didn't really have a choice, they needed me here and it was a good opportunity so I went." His face falls a little at the mention of leaving his hometown.

"But you miss Russia don't you?" Trust me, he doesn't have ot explain what it feels like ot not want to move.

"How did you know that?" For a second he look almost open, like his walls are down but he quickly averts his eyes.

"Because I just moved too, I know what you felt because it's what I'm feeling right now, also, I could tell by your eyes." He looks taken aback by my words, he looks as if he is about to say something but instead he leans back and looks t his computer, we had both been unintentually leaning in.

"Well Rose, I'll let you go five minutes early because it's your first day," he smiles up at me, I'm already out of my seat and ready to go, "don't forget to be here bright and early!" His fake enthusisum has me laughing but I abruptly stop.

"How early is ealry?" I ask, my voice caustious.

"7am." He says suddenly very interested in his penholder.

"WHAT!" I shriek, "I have ot be at the school at seven am, are you fucking kidding me!"

"Language miss Hathaway." He warns, I take a few deep breaths and look at his face. Ok calmed down enough to speak rationally, I guess.

"do I really have to be here by 7?" I ask quitely hoping to repair the damage I caused but to my surprise he smiles.

"If you bring your own cup I keep a coffee maker in my room, I guess i'll allow you to use it." the teasing grin from earier reappers on his face, which I've now decided is my favoritre thing.

"You know, if I didn't absolutely hate you for making me wake up so early I might actually consider you human, not just some alien teacher from hicktown." He laughs, something I love the sound of, and tells me to get out before he changes his mind. I just walk close the door to turn and see Lissa and Christian standing there waiting for me.

"What was that about?" Lissa's curiousity can't really be blamed, I mean if you told me a couple hours ago I'd be joking around with Dimitri I would have rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Dimitri said I could borrow his coffee maker in the mornings for my early detention." Both her and Christian laugh, but their faces look surprised instead of happy. "What?" I ask seeing them looking at me out of the corner of their eyes.

"Nothing, just no other really jokes with Mr. Belivok, or calls him by his first name that's all."Lissa doesn't even all him his first name while he's not around as if he's going to go all Chuck Norris on her ass and jump out randomly and give her a detention or something, peopel here are weird. As we walk to the parkign lot I feel an easy smile on my face as I look back up at the school and see Dimitri looking down at us from his desk in his classroom, I can't help but make a funny face at him, the last thing I see before I jump into my car is him laughing and turning back to his computer.

~ Sorry guys but this is no my main story, After the End is :( I just couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write it down, I do plan on updating but I can't say for sure how often. I will try to update both stories as much as possible though :) Tell me what you think! 


	2. I feel in the mud?

**PLEASE READ: Okay this is going to be a long disclaimer, I was to excited to write down my story thta I forgot a lot of things. One, my microsoft office has a virus so I am writing on notepad, I realize there might be a few spelling mistakes and I'm sorry, I'm trying to get it fixed but I can't figure out how :/ Also I know that in the VA books Rose lived in Montana but this is my story so she lives in a small twon in New Brunswick, Canada which is where I'm from. At first my story might have seemed rude to people who live in small towns and I meant to do that, you'll see Rose's opinion change, I was just trying to see things how she would if she were to move, not ot be offense. I was surprised at how quickly people responded to this story, thanks guys it means alot! So without futher redue...Enjoy! :)**

~A Few Weeks Later~

Ok so I realize I might have been just a little melodramtic on my first day of comign to St. Vald's. Some people still call me "new kid", which I promptly put them in their place for, but on the most part everything has gotten a lot better. I tried to use the early time as an excuse to get out of my morning detentions but Lissa so generously offered to come with me in front of Dimitri, I don't know why but she must hate me to stab me in the back like that, actaully we've become best friends but that's aside from the point. Right now I am in my car with Lissa, the reason I need her with me is because I can't drive well in the mornings, I've had three cars already and my parents won't let me drive before ten am, laugh now but I'm being serious. We don't speak because with her heated seats and soft music I usually sleep for the drive, it's only ten minutes but I'll take anything I can get. Lissa uses her extra hour to hang out with Christian, who also comes early, or catch up on homework. They both mock me from the door with their freedom, especially Chirstian, who I now call Christy. My thoughts are starting to get random which is how I fall asleep most nights, images of a ice cream cone and Brad Pitt flash through my mind until Lissa grabs my shoulder, she is starting to get that repeating my name over and over is not going to wake me up, one morning she sat there for a half an hour repeating my name. Unfortunatly Dimitri had been late and was just coming from his car at the same time as Lissa was standing outside my door yelling my name, let's say that with Dimitri waking me up that one time I am more apt to get up to Lissa shaking my shoulder.

"Come on Rose, your gonna' be late. I don't want to piss Mr. Belikov off again," She furiously shakes my shoulder at the thought of pissing Dimitri off again, I laugh. "Rose get up now, or I'll put snow down your back!" I keep my eyes closed until I here her move, she is just bending down to pick up some snow when I grab some off the hood of the car. Before she can turn I hit her square in the back, she screams while I laugh. "ROSE!" I run for the doors but don't make it there in time, she launches the mush ball and hits me right in the shoulder blade. I curse and go for more snow, just as I'm bending down I hear someone clear their throat. I don't need look up to tell who it is the pair of massive brown shoes and the very bottom of a duster jacket kind of give it away, shit.

"Rose I would like to hear your excuse as to why you have a snow ball in your hands, and why your jacket is covered with slush." He asks ending with a pointed look to Lissa, we exchange a glance that means, let me do the talking and go along with whatever I say, this is usally how I get us out of trouble that I usually case. Throwing snowballs is a big rule here, which I find dumb, so even though my and Dimitri have been getting along really well in our detentions he's not going ot let me off with something like this.

"See, I was alseep in the car and when Lissa opened my door to come wake me it scared me so bad I fell out of the car, which got mud on my jacket. We then proceded to take snow to wash off the mud and I was just grabbing more snow to finish cleaning it, I'm pretty sure I got it all but I don't want it to dry there." I tack on a innocent smile at the end, he rolls his eyes but ushers the both of us inside and follows behind us. It's all silent and I think we are out of the storm until I hear Dimitri say.

"So let me guess you fell in the mud too?" Dammit! Instead of making up some bullshit about how I accidentally push her I just laugh, we almost make it to the classroom before he says "Miss Lissa, don't you think you should be going somewhere, Rose has detention." There was this one time Dimitri let Lissa come ot my detention because we had a project to finish, ever since I've been trying to smuggle her in.

"Alright Mr. Belikov, see you later Rose." I liked having Lissa at my detentions but for some reason I felt relief at watching her retreating figure. Why wouldn't I want Lissa here? I push it to the back of my mind and decided to think about it later and set off in a dead sprint for the coffee maker.

"Do you really need caffiene this morning Rose, you look hyped up enough as it is." I heard the casual joking tone enter his voice that only came out around me while we were alone, it made me feel like I was getting past some of the walls he had built up around himself. He's one of the people who are really easy to read, it's creepy how sometimes I know what he plans to say before he says it.

"I always need coffee Comrade, and I need to finish all my math homework before second. We have twenty questions!" I can't believe that bitch gave us so much freaking work! I hate her, little douche bag.

"Wow, how much time did you have to do it?" The sarcasm in his voice is thick, I know what will come next so I answer his question, he's not even really asking he just wants to prove a point. Slightly annoyed I answer his question with as much sarcasm as I can muster at this early hour.

"Two classes." I say with a defiant tone, as if it's not enough time. I'm kind of hoping this will subconsiously get him on my side, hey don't judge I'll try anything to gte out of a "Dimitri lecture", which I seem to be getting every freaking day lately!

"And what number are you on?" Jesus, I knew he would ask that.

"Irrelavent."I smile, I don't really expect him to stop but I'm stalling.

"Answer the question." He jokingly adds the menacing mean teacher tone to his voice, doesn't really phase me anymore, I've heard it too much throughout my life.

"Two." I whisper trying for the scared innocent student act, hoping he'll drop it but knowing he won't.

"And what were you doing with the class time you had." That's just not fair to ask, even though I'm new to this school I'm already known as I talkitive person with a tendency to get into trouble, Dimitri knows this better than anyone.

"Okay what the hell do you think I was doing. I get your point now let me work!" I expect a scolding for swearing but instead he laughs, I'm starting to think he's getting used to my "foul language", or maybe just learnign to tolerate it. I sit down and get my books out, I don't really care if I finish homework but it's almost worth it for the smile Dimitri gives me when he notices I got in the 90's range on something. I remember the day when I got 97% on my science test, I cheated off a girl named Leah beside me but still! Dimitri canceled all the work for my detentions the next day, we talked, listened to music and he even bought a box of timbits, it's one of the best memories I have since moving here.

"Rose snap back." He says laughing while waving his hand in front of my face. I'm sitting at my desk but I didn't realize him pull up a chair and sit down beside me, wow I was really spaced out. I smile and actually try to work for a while, Dimitri sits silently beside me, the quiet is not uncomfortable like it would be with most people and I am actually starting to not hate mornings. with my coffee warming me up I'm in a great mood. I everything stays quiet for about a half hour until Dimitri feels the need ot but into my work.

"That should be negative." He says pointing to my current equation, I don't even see my page. All I can focus on is how his body feels next to mine, he is leaning close to me and our arms are side by side. I start to feel a tingling sensation throughout my body. He notices our position quickly and backs up, I pretend not to notice and cover up my emotions with a sarcastic remark.

"Well maybe I like it better positive, I'm just a happy person." His experssion softens again and our one moment of attraction ends to be replaced with our usual light conversation and banter. Even though on the outside he seems totally unaffected when I go to leave I see a breif glimpse of regret and sadness flash through his eyes, but he blinks and it dissapears, I jokingly call out "Don't miss me too much!" As I walk out the door, he gives me a big smile but I get a weird look from LIssa who is waiting for me outside his door, more students are starting to populate our hallways and I notice a couple of them giving me the same look as Lissa "What?" I ask as we make our way down the hallway, she looks at me with a sarcastic smile and answers.

"Oh nothing Rose, just didn't expect you to be all buddie buddie with Mr. Belikov, that's all." She ends with a questioning side glance towards me, and for the first time I am actaully glad the Christian choses this exact moment to join our conversation, Lissa shots me a look that says this conversation is not over.

"So how's your detentions going?" Christian asks I fake glare at him as I pull my books out of my locker, the happy couple continues on with the small talk but I can't keep up, I'm stuck trying to figure out why I am so affected by Dimitri, I mean we probably could be friends if he weren't my detention gaurd but I don't feel that way when I am with my other friends like Mason or Eddie. I am almost to my seat in first when it hits me, I have a crush on Dimitri Belikov.

**Sorry for the super long wait, march break is starting for me and I have been busy beyond belief! Hope everyone enjoys their break from school :)**


	3. Secrets

**You guys must think I'm horrible! I honestly can't believe how long I am taking with the updates but I'll tell you why, between Junior Varsity volleyball, babysitting my baby brother and trying to get ready for my Alberta trip next week I have found myself completely exhausted at the end of the night, which is when I usually write. I am going to Alberta for a week next friday ( :) first time on a plane!) and I wanted to get at least one more chapter up before I left, is everyone excited for easter? Enjoy :)**

I sit dumbfounded in second period as the teacher walks around the classroom, Lissa and Christian try to pull me into their conversations but I can't hold my focus, all I can think about is my feelings for Dimitri, and how wrong they are.

"Rose are you okay?" Lissa's big green eyes stare at me in concern, her and Christian were whispering earlier and I'm guessing it was about me, I can see him glancing at our conversation with a dulled down version of Lissa's concern in his eyes, he'd never admit it but I think he cares about me, well I'll never sdmit I care about him either, the last thing he needs is an ego boost.

"Yeah I'm fine Liss, just quiet today." I hope she will just drop it, usually her caring nature is good but right now I could do without it.

"This morning you were fine, did something happen in detention that is bothering you?" The teacher is now starting to glare at our chatting but otherwise stays silent, guess she has learned something in the past weeks of having me in her class, " Mr. Belikov isn't being too mean to you is he, if he is we could go to the principle privatly, or I could go if you didn't want to. You would tell me if he was being excessivly rude to you, right?" She is so absolutely far from the truth I let a small laugh escape, Christian relaxes but Lissa won't budge, guess she has also learned something from being with me for these weeks. "Why are you laughing, this is serious!"

"Lissa calm down, I'm laughing because your questions are so absurd." she gives me the no bullshit expression but I continue, "You see how Dimitri acts towards me before and after detention, hell you were even there for one of them. You know that he is far nicer to me than he should be, I know I'm a little off today but I promise it's nothing and, if Dimitri ever turns into a ogre I promise I'll tell you" I have her laughing by the end of it so I figure I'm safe for now, I do want to tell Lissa about how I feel sometime but right now I don't plan on doing anything about it so I find no reason to start something over nothing, I will tell her though when th time is right. They both leave me to my thoughts until half way through third period, this is the only class I have without Lissa so I guess it's just me and lover boy, and I'm starting to think I've somehow pissed off the universe when he decideds to take Mason's spot and sit beside me, Mason walks by and raises one eyebrow before sitting beside Eddie in the back of the class, I am starting to wonder if I can avoid the awkward conversation that is bound to happen right when Christian opens his mouth.

"So Rose I'm guessing you know I'm not sitting beside you out of my pure love for being near you," I roll my eyes, well isn't this off to a great start, "and even though I could do without you I have noticed that today you're not your usual self, look I know you're hiding something from Lissa and I thought maybe you might want someone unopiniated to talk to." I do a double take to make sure he is completely serious, which he is. I stutter for a few minutes, stop look at him and then look away before I can even think of a response, I am so confused that I don't know what to say.

"Um Christian?"

"Yes Rose?" He looks sort of hopeful, I can't help but be weirded out by this caring and senstive Christian, he scares me.

"I'm going to try to put this delicately but, are you high?" To my surprise he burst out laughing.

"No I just wanted to see how serious it was by judging your reaction, obviously it can't be too bad, or you would be more awkward. I guess if you wanted to talk about it I could um, yah know talk but ah, I don't know." He is so uncomfortable that I decide to have some fun and get revenge for all of his tormenting.

"Yah actually I would like to talk about it." I look down and my books to try to seem nervous, I took an acting class back home as a slacker period and I'm glad to see it finally go to use.

"Um okay, so what's been bothering you?" He shifts in his chair, I almost start to laugh but I somehow manage to keep a straight face, I can't wait to tell Liss about this later!

"Okay I can't tell Lissa yet but there is this guy I really really like," I try to stick close to the truth to be more convicing, "and I mean he is totally hot but he is not right for me you know what I mean. He and I would be good together but people would make fun of me if I dated him." Or you know charge him with rape, it's an either or situation.

"Well, um, you should just ignore the other people and go for what you want. You're a good person Rose I'm sure you'll find someone." He pats me on the arm and that's when I lose it. I am through into a fit og laughter that I can't control, Christian looks confused which only adds to the humor of it. Watching his face slowly light up as he begins to understand is the best part.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Ms. Hathaway?" I hate this social studies teacher and she hates me, this will not go well.

"Not really no, but thanks for asking." Everyone in the class is laughing now but her face goes bright red.

"Do you think you're funny?" She asks her voice raising a few octaves.

"Well obviously everyone else does." I say adding in my "above the rules" smile, I don't know which one it is that pushes her over the line but I can't say I'm surprised when she "politely" asks me to leave the room, I get up with as much dignity as I can but I have to stop myself from slamming the door, I have a feeling I will be here for a while so I take a seat on the floor with my back against the lockers, I am actually starting to dooze off when a voice startles me awake.

"Rosemarie Hathaway what are you doing in the hallway?" It's Dimitri who is towering over me, from my spot on the floor he looks almost eight feet tall, he squats down until he is at my eye level. "Why are you in the hall Rose?" He is trying to be open minded but I can tell he already knows I've done something.

"Well, I started to laugh at Christian because he was being unintentionally funny, and the the teacher started talking to me and one thing lead to another and then she told me to go out in the hallway." His laughter is surprising but welcome, I just realized how much I love the sound of it.

"And let me guess, you are completely innocent?" His playful banter raises my dark mood and I being to let go of my earlier confusion. It is so easy to be with him, I feel like I can be myself and don't have to worry about anything.

"I'm glad I've got someone on my side Comrade." He smiles then stands up, I consider staying on the floor but can't refuse taking his hand to help me up, I also can't ignore the rush of heat I feel go through me when our skin makes contact, I'm not sure but I think he feels it too. I can't believe how insane this all is, I shouldn't be feeling these kind of things for an older guy, let alone my teacher!

"Back to earth Rose." Dimitri laughs while waving his hand in front of my face, it's hard not to get mesmerized by his stunning looks, even if I can't accept my feels for him I will admit he's the hottest thing I've seen.

"Sorry just kind of zoned out there for a minute." I shake my head ot get rid of my lightheadedness, it's impossible to thinnk that one person can effect you so much, we are both just standing staring at eachother when th sound of clicking heels interputs our moment.

"I better go Rose, you really don't need anymore trouble and I could go without a lecture." A turns to smile at me as he walks away, people might think he looks good when he is serious but to me he is the most handsome when he smiles. I think mayeb part of the reaosn I like them so much is becaus ethye are so rare, or well at leats they were until a few days ago, now it seems like we spend all of our time joking around. I am so deep in my thoughts that I just barley notice Ms. Richard come out of the classroom, some of her anger has died down since our last encounter but she is nowhere near happy.

"Look Rose, I'm not sending you out here because you aren't smart enough to get the lesson or because you are incapable of doing the work, you are! That's what frustrates me, you could go so far with your knowledge but you waste your school time goofing off, don't you see what your doing?" It's the teachers like this I find it the hardest to be rude to, she doesn't mean anything by her words, she isn't even being harsh with me so that's why for the first time in my life I give a authority figure the answer they want to hear just to make them happy.

"I know school is important but it really doesn't have much to do with my job, or at leats what I want to be." I've wanted to help people all my life, wanted to protect the ones I love from harm. It's for that reaosn I decided to go into the crime field, if I have any luck I hope to get a job doing undercover work or gaurding someone.

"And what would that be?" She has a slightly sarcastic look an her face which doesn't surprise me at all, she actually is like a more respectfula nd mature version of me.

"A special agent," she laughs at first but I keep going, "I want to protect people just like you liek to help people gro and learn, it's what we're born for." I say this because the first day I walked into her room I could tell that she was one of the good ones. Not the teachers that keep glancing at the clock waiting for 3:05 but the ones who take pride in their job and actually care about how the students are learning, these are the type of teachers I have a slight respect for. Not that that means I don't have a problem with mouthing off when the time comes, just that I'd rather not.

"I understand, now would you please come back _quietly_ into the classroom and try not to cause anything else for the last fifteen minutes of class." To my great surprise she smiles as she opens the door for me, I feel a shift in our relationship, not a big one btu it's there. Christian is caught between laughing at my misfortune and glaring at me as I take my seat beside him when I catch him looking at me I just stick out my tongue, and shockingly staying almsot silent for the rest of the class, guess some miracles do happen. Lunch is very welcome though when we are released from the class, Lissa got out before me and has both of our lunches waiting for me, we know eachothers lock combo's and have made it a custom for the one who gets out earlier to be waiting, with food, for the other. It works great for me because I'm almost always late, good thign Liss doesn't mind too much.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Christian asks as we walk down the stairs to the cafieteria, he is still obviously not happy with me.

"Oh now stop, you know you love me." I go over the top with the extra bright smile and batting my eyelashes. Appaerntly Lissa figures it's better to not ask and stay out of this one, and for that I am grateful. If Christian brought up that I have a secret, or even made up one for a prank it would make her wonder. I really do hate keeping secrets from her. Partly because she is so caring and also becaus ehse keeps almost nothing from me, I tell myself I'm just waiting for the right time to sooth my consious but I really have no clue what will happen.

**Thanks for reading everyone, tell me what you think :)**


	4. Then you must feel wonderful

**So sorry for the long wait, volleyball provincials are this weekend so after that I'll have more time to write. Also I went back to read chapter three and noticed all the spelling mistakes...someone should have told me, I was writing worse than a three year old! I went back and fixed most of them, I find it highly annoying when people do that so I will make sure to be more careful :) Enjoy!**

Tonight was a good night. My father was away today on a bussiness trip so I invited Lissa over for the night, and Mason, Eddie, Christian oh and also Cassidy but dad doesn't know about that. We used all of our funds to buy a shitload of alcohol so right now I am completely smashed, we have the music loud and are starting a competition of dance moves. I am watching Eddie and Christian finish their production of Billie Jean by Micheal Jackson when Starships comes on, me and Liss lock eyes and I drag her up in front of everyone. One rainy afternoon we were bored and made up an amazing dance to this song, it took us all day but when we were finished we were quite proud. Suddenly it seems like a good idea to add some singing to I start belting it out, I am now glad I learned all of the words. Liss starts to sing with me and by the time we're done everyone is singing some version of the words, most of them not right.

"Rose that was epic!" Cassidy says clapping her hands. We aren't best friends but her and Lissa are close so I invited her anyways.

"Thanks Cass, hey does anyone know what day it is?" I'm pretty sure it's Saturday but I could be wrong, I spent the whole weekend sleeping due to a cold I had last week so I haven't got a clue what day it is.

"Just let me check my phone." Lissa says whipping her Iphone out of her back pocket, everyone else just got back from camping so I'm not surprised that they don't know the date either, "Shit!"

"What Liss?" I ask but I already know, It's fucking Sunday, which means school tomorrow. Shit, shit, shit!

"Ahh fuck it's Sunday guys, you can all sleep over because dad get home on Tuesday but It's like four o'clock so we have to go to bed, now." Everyone is suddenly serious, at this school if you miss to many days they won't exempt you from the exam so people try to go to school even when sick, and I'm not aloud to miss a day without a doctors note because of my infamous stunt at my old school. I tell Liss to grab stuff while I assign rooms, dad gets good money so our house has a couple guest rooms, thank god! I drink a glass of water and eat some toast before bed to hopefully avoid a hangover, I am asleep before my head hits the pillow.

"Rose wake up, wake, up!" Lissa yells hitting me with a pillow, it waas the weakest hit I've ever seen but with my headache it felt like a ton of bricks on my forehead. "I have your clothes set out and made you breakfast, come on and get ready."

"How are you moving?" I mumble, I feel liek I've been through WW2 and she wakes up does her hair and looks happy as ever.

"i never get hungover, just lucky I guess" Is she ever. I quickly get dressed at let Liss flat iron my hair and od my makeup, she is a lot better than me and manages to lessen the circles under my eyes. For the first time in my life I am ready for detention on time, before leaving I grab a bottle of Advil and a pair of sunglasses. They help my headache so I don't really care if I look dumb wearing them in winter. There is no one but us on our drive today, they are all enjoying their extra hour of sleep while I drag my ass to detention.

"Is it true what you told me last night?" I peer at Lissa with one eye, what is she talking about?

"Huh?" I probably sound stupid as hell but I don't know if I'm fully capable of sentences right now.

"Last night you said you had a crush on Mr. Belivok, is it true." It's obvious she already knows the answer. She put two and two togther and figured out that's why I've been acting so weird. Instead of lying to her like I was about to I just nod my head, guess I don't have to find a way to tell her now. "Were you going to tell me?" her voice holds a little bit of hurt but she covers it well.

"Of course Liss, I was just trying to find the right time." We are at the school now, she beams at me as we pull into the parking lot. I honestly didn't expect to find a good a friend as Lissa when I moved here. She must be feeling very helpful today because she ven goes as far as to open my door for me, wither she feels nice or I look as bad as I feel, probably the latter. We walk together in a comfortable silence until we come to Dimitri's door, she gives me a sympathtic pat on the shoulder before heading down to the computer lab. I don't know if it's a "hope you feel better" or "good luck" but I'm too tired to care. I walk in a prepare myself a coffee, I must actually look as bad as I feel because Dimitri is questioning me the minute I step in the room.

"Rose are you alright?" His concern is audible, why does he have too be so damn nice, it would be eaiser if he were an ass. I am nearly chugging my coffee so I wait until it's all gone to speak.

"Feel about as bad as I look." He laughs.

"Well you must feel wonderful then." My eyes snap up to his face, he is suddenly very preoccupied with the papaer on his desk. I can see a slight blush on his cheeks, he probably never meant to say that and is now embarrassed.

"Well you should have seen before before Lissa helped me get ready, I looked like a yeti." This bring back his easy smile and the awkward moment passes.

"You had Lissa over yesterday?" I almost laugh at his dissaproving look, if only he knew the half of it.

"Yeah and a couple others." I mumble, I don't want to lie to him but I also don't want him to find out we were drunk.

"Oh so your not sick, your hungover." He looks at me with a smug compostition like he knows he's right, asshole.

"None of your bussiness." I retort with a sly grin, even though I'm talking about something that could get me in trouble I can't get the smile off my face, guess that's what love does to you.

"Well mum always made me black bread when I was sick, it makes me feel better, want a piece?" I can tell by the way he speaks of his family that he loves and misses them very much, I am jealous of the obvious love between them.

"I guess I'll try anything." I think it's nice of him to offer me food instead of getting mad, which I expect any second now. I try not to read to much into his kindness. "Now Rose, you know you shouldn't consume alcoholic beverages, it's not good for you." It breaks my heart to hear the emotion in his simple words, even if he doesn't think of me in a romatic way we are still very close. so of course instead of saying something serious I hid my feeling with sarcasm.

"Well it can't be healthy to wear a jacket as long as yours either, serious fire hazard." Now he rolls his eyes, we spend the rest of the hour doing my late math homework while chatting lightly and eating black bread. It is the best thing I've ever ate and gets rid of my stomach ache, and after popping a few Advil I almost feel normal. We don't get emotional or serious agian but every so often I'll see a look in his eyes that says we are closer than most teachers and students are.

The rest of the day goes by fast, most of the people at my house last night are in ruff shape but we all make it to the end of the day. After lunch I was in a surprisingly good mood and decided to make all of our group coffee's in the Home Ect lab upstairs. They were all graiteful but most of them asked if the alcohol had finally gone to my head. I was actually excited for detention today, so maybe I had lost my mind, but I couldn't help glancing at the clock waiting for 3:05.

"Anxious Rose?" Liss asked with a knowing grin, it's kind of weird having her know everything because I usually keep stuff to myself, it's nice to finally have someone I trust.

"Not really just excited to get out of school" We laugh, Christian gives us an odd look but continues with his music work. I almost bolt for the class once the afternoon annocements are done, nobody really notices though because I'm not the only one who is almost in a dead sprint for the door. I am nervous the whole way to Dimitri's but that quickly changes to surprise when I get to the door, it is locked with a little note that reads.

_"Detention is cancelled today Rose, family issue. See you in the morning :)"_

I quickly grab the note and shove it in my pocker, I run to catch Lissa at her locker before she heads downstairs to finish up extra homework. As I walk I wonder about Dimitri's family and what happened, I hope it's nothign serious. I decide to stop ignoring my feelings for Dimitri, I can either spend my life pretending or accept the fact and do something about it, so guess I'm going to have to find out what exactly I feel for him, and what exactly he feels for me.

**Okay guys that's it! I am really excited about where this story is going so I'm going to try to speed it up a little bit! Next chapter Rose and Dimitri will have their first kiss :D If anyone has any good ideas or comments review!**


	5. I Believe in us

**Going to keep this short, sorry for the wait, only one more week of school for me :)**

I have a game plan, I've been thinking things through for quite some time now. I really need to know if Dimitri feels anything for me, sometimes I feel like the answer is obvious, we have these intaminte moments of electricity that make my heart pound but most the time our relationship is strictly teacher/student. I think these thoughts as I sit at lunch painfully waiting until detention so I can start this impossible mission.

I figure if I can put Dimitri in a situation where he feels comfortable and we get talking I can see how he feels about me, so after detention I have it planned that he, not Lissa, will have to drive me home. I feel that if we seperate ourselves from the school he will let himself go and be more easy going. Liss thinks my idea is insane, in her words I'm trying to seduce my teacher, and well I guess I kind of am. Both Lissa and Christian have to leave during fourth due to a "doctor" appiontment which in reality means shopping, their good friend Amanda is the daughter of a doctor and excel's in copying signatures. I will admit I've used her handy work a number of times when I was hungover or needed a skip day, I don't care to much about missing days but home calls are a real pain in the ass.

"Why so quiet there Rosie?" Mason asked in his taunting manner, he was the only person on the planet who calls me Rosie, despite my pleas.

"I'm not." My answer is a contradiction, for me it is quiet because usually I would make a joke or get mad over him calling me Rosie. I'm not in a bad mood or anything I just can't stop thinking about how horrible it would be if I've misread the signals and Dimitri doesn't like me, what a fool I would make out of myself!

"Well I do have the last double chocolate donut,_ but_ you don't seem very hungry so I guess I'll just keep it for-" BAM! I had already snatched the frosted pastery out of his hands and took a massive Rose sized bit much to his dismay. Everyone at the table was laughing hysterically, causing stares from each side of the room.

"Mase, don't you know you can't keep Rose from a donut." Eddie breathed trying to come back to normal.

"Make ssure she didn't bite your fingers." Mia said through bits of laughter, this set off both me and Mason until our whole table had tears running down their faces. A group of preep's walked by and rolled their eyes but I could care less what people in this school think of me.

After lunch I spent fourth period floating on a cloud, being with people who made me happy had erased all my fears about alking to Dimitri, when I think back to all the times we just sat and talked about nothing and the way his eyes could capture mine, I have to believe he loves me because it would just be too cruel for the universe to make it any other way. I'm not sure if I believe in destiny or fate or soulmates, all I know is that when I'm with Dimitri it doesn't matter what I believe in, all that matters is the two of us both trying to hide feelings taht won't go away. So maybe I should decide to believe in the two of us, we are here in physical bodies living our lives, it doesn't matter if the heaven's have blessed our relationship because it will all work out eventually. Coming to this realization has made me happy, I'm glad to understand how I think. I am pulled out of my reflective thoughts when my name is called over the PA system, they want me down in the office. I can't help but wonder what they want to try to pin on me this time. The whole walk down I still feel as if I'm riding that cloud of sunshine, my joy intensifys a tenthfold as I walk past Dimitri's classroom. I pause for a moment to listen to the sound of his voice, I can see the back of his tall frame through the small door window, last semester I had him fourth period but it has now switched to second, right now I wish I was stitting in his class but stabding outside his door is enough for now. I ignore the pang of longing that hits my chest and continue on to the office downstairs, if I'm late they might send someone to find me.

When I get downstairs I am very surprised to see my mother and father standing togther in the office, this is shocking for two reasons. One, they hate each other and never stand in the same room togther let alone almost touching. Two, my mother is doing body guard work somewhere down south, definatly not anywhere near here. This means either something horrible has happened or I'm in deep shit, probably the latter knowing my track record. But even though I think I'm in trouble my heart sinks as I enter the room, the sadness is almost a tangible thing as is the tension. My mother turns around to face me with red ringed eyes, even though I know now something bad has happened the sight of her still draws forth a dark fury in me. She hasn't sent a letter, text or phone call for the past two years! Now she just shows up without warning all teary eyed and expects me to run into her arm, haha, no.

"What are you doing here?" I ask letting a touch of coldness enter my voice, people tell me I can sound very menacing when I want to, I don't mean to cause a scene in the office and am just about to ask for a private place to speak when my father beats me to the punch.

"Is there anywhere we can go to speak privately?" His voice stuns me, it is hollow, the only time it's ever sounded like that is when he had to tell me that mom wasn't coming back. We are lead into the office of the vice principle complete with three sitting chairs and a huge oak desk, I have obviously found the place where everyones sports fees end up. I take the big leather chair behind the desk while my parents sit in the less comfortable steel ones, I know exactly how intimidating it can be to have someone looming over you in this position and this is my goal.

"You've grown up a lot." My mothers soft voice cuts the silence. If you were to set us side by side it would be hard to believe we were even related let alone mother and daughter. She is five foot nothing with fire truck red shoulder length curls, bright green eyes and the lightest skin I've ever seen. I on the other hand am taller than her with long dark brown hair to match my large brown eyes, I have also acquired a permanent tan from my fathers Turkish decent, and my mother still has her Scottish accent.

"Surprised you notice." I answer letting my seeping anger from all these years control my tone, my brain knows it is overly rude to act this way when something is obviously wrong but my limits know no bounds when I'm angered.

"Stop argueing now, it's not what we're here for." My father says, little emotion lingers in his voice but from what I can tell he is almost disgusted with the both of us, I can't say I don't deserve it.

"Why did you come here?" Curiousity is what gets the best of me now, and suddenly I feel a knot of fear slip it's way into the backof my heart, what if one of them is sick, or maybe dieing. Endless possibllities assualt my mind until I fear I will explode with the need to know.

"Well, Rose, Mark and Okasana were coming down to visit you before graduation, they were going to arrive today as a surprise," Mark and Okasana are my aunt and uncle who live a day's drive away, them coming to visit me brings me happy thoughts but I don't smile because I know that there is more to the story. "They got in a car accident ten miles down the road and were taken to the hospital an hour away." My mother has to finish for my father when his voice becomes thick, I've never seen thenm have a normal conversation definalty not finish each others sentences.

"Are they going to be okay?" Both their expressions dim when I ask this, my heart hammers in my chest, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them. The silence is deafing as the tension grows, I repeat my question louder. "Are they alright?" My father now raises his head and blinks to stop the moisture in his eys from leaking out, no this can't be happening. I don't know why but I think god let them be okay, I am not a religious person but I guess I still turn to god in times of need.

"Rose," my mother says I know that they are dead, I can hear the turth in her voice. "I'm sorry but they passed on." Even though I already knew it still hurts to hear her say it, I start to get up to leave the room but all the energy has deflated out of me, I find myself slumping down in my chair instead.

"Come on Rose let's go home." My father gentley grabs my arm to get me to follow him, I don't know if I want to stay or go but I am in no postion to object right now. The secretary gives me a sympathtic look as I leave which I ignore, I really don't notice much as I make my way to the car, I am momentarily stunned to see that my parents drove here togther. My brain doen't linger on one subject too long.

Once we get home I go directly to my room. both my parents come in seperatly and I mumble responses until they leave, I hear them talk about me in the living room but I'm too lost in my own misery to care. My phone reads that I have three texts from Lissa and a few missed calls but ignore them. For th next couple days I stay in the same spot only moving for food and washroom. Every time my heart beats I feel the pain of their passing, they were like parents to me so it is reasnobile for me to have this kind of reaction. It's my third day of staying in my room when my mother unexpectedly comes in.

"Rose, I know you're sad but the funeral is tomorrow and I want you to eat today so you look healthy and are able to go, you are going to go right?" I can see the pain in her eyes as she looks at me, her only daughter still sitting drowning in the lose of someone she loved more than her own mother. I nod weakly and get up to follow her to the kitchen but on the way I pass the huge mirror on the left wall and catch a glimpse of my reflection, I look horrible!

"Actually I need to shower, now!" I say almost running towards the bathroom, I hear a small forced laugh from my mother behind me, it sounds out of place compared to the air of gloom that lurks in our house. Instead of pretending I didn't hear her like I usually would I turn and give her my best atempt at a smile. Right then I feel a small and subtle shift in our relationship, we may have our differences but I feel that one day we might actually like each other, for the moment we act civil and that is more than I could have hoped for.

"I'll make you breakfast, what do you want?" I really don't feel the need for food but her face looks so hopeful that I can't say nothing.

"Surprise me." I answer as I walk into the washroom. Having a shower has an invigorating affect on me and when I leave the washroom I still feel sad but I don't feel like it's something I can't handle. I walk downstairs to the smell of waffles and fruit, it's not surprising she is making me home made waffles seeing they were all I would eat as a child. When I come into the kitchen I see a plate with two thick fluffy waffles covered in syrup, whipped cream and sliced fruit and even thoguh I said I wasn't hungry I feel my appitite rise up a little bit, and after the first bite I know I am coming back to normal. I surprise everyone by finishing the waffles then going for a big cup of coffee, my mother starts to tell me how bad it is for teenages but my father cuts her off.

"Janine I'm telling you it's really no use, you don't know how many times I've had this conversation." They both share a smile and I feel as if i might fall off my chair, did I really just see my parents my a joke with each other? Wow, the world is turning into a scary place. I pretend not to notice mom's glare as I guzzle my whole jug of coffee in a minute, it really is more of a jug than a cup seeing that it holds twice the normal amount. It is a christmas gift that was given to me last year from my grandmother who shares my love of caffinated drinks. I spend the rest of the day coming back to normal hanging out with my parents and returning missed phone calls, I got a surprising email from the school saying that my days wouldn't count towards exemptions, like I have the marks for them anyways. Lissa offers to come over but I tell her to stay home and that I'll see her at the funeral tomorrow. The only reason they are having the funeral so early is because it was an accident so no real otopsy needed, to me this is a blessing and a curse, I don't know if I'm ready to face the fact that they are dead yet.

~At The Funeral

Some preacher who didn't even know Mark and Okasana drones on about what great people they were. I know I am just angry because I'm sad but he's really starting to piss me the hell off. My angry and sadness grow throughout the ceremony until all I can focus on is the pressure on my chest, I need to release it somehow or I'm going to explode! I quickly told dad I would be in the washroom but took the first door I could find to the outside. It was a little cold for April but the chilly air did wonders for my attitude and calmed me down mostly, I got uncomfortable standing so I sat down resting my back against the church, I don't really care about my dress at the moment. With my eyes closed and my head rested against the building I am more at peace than I have in days, I sit like this for a while until I hear someone approach me.

When I open my eyes I see Dimitri towering over me in all his six foot seven glory. Seeing his face makes me feel better instantly but all the confusion over my feeling comes back with it, he doesn't speak but takes a seat beside me. He is dressed in a light blue dress shirt with black pants and looks better than anyone should, his hair is tyed back in a loose ponytail and the scent of his aftershave is purely intoxicating.

"How are you doing?" His quiet voice breaking the silence and making shivers run up my spine.

"I'm alri-, actually no I'm not alright. I'm mad and I'm upset and the preacher has no fricking idea what he's talking about!" I let out all my pent up frustration and Dimitri calms me down my rubbing my arm, I close my eyes again and get lost in the sensation of him touching me.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. No one your age should have to go through this, hell no one at all should have to go through stuff like this but it happens. I want you to know that I understand what you're going through and if you need someone to talk to you can always come to me." Right then all my fears about us disappear, and with all the confidence I have I lean forward and press my lips against his. Half of me expects him to push me away but that half is 100% worng. We end up making out heatedly until we both need air. "Rose we can't do this." I also know this is tru but don't care right now.

"I need this right now Dimitri, let's worry about teh implications later." And with that I pulled him back in and showed him exactly how much I've thoguht about him for the past few months.

**Yay, all done! Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
